highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Verrine
Xenovia Quarta's Peerage (Planned) Hades (Formerly) Realm of the Dead (Formerly) Alliance of Hell (Disbanded) Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King (Disbanded) |Status = Alive |Ranking = Super Devil Queen (Mutation Piece) |Voice Actor =}} Verrine is one of the hundred thousand artificial Devils that were created by Hades using the flesh of Lilith and the Book of Lucifer. She’s one of the two devils to be born with a power of a Super Devil, along with Balberith. Appearance Verrine has the appearance of a girl in her late teens with long jade-green hair. Personality Verrine appears to be a cheerful and innocent girl, greeting Issei and Vali in a polite manner. She enjoys having fun and doesn’t mind being a pawn to someone as long she has fun. Verrine is also the most mature of the devils in her team, but retains a childish side. Like Balberith, she wishes to have the love of a family and she wants a older brother. History Verrine was born in the Realm of the Dead, created by Hades with Lilith’s flesh in order to use her for his army in opposition to D×D. At some point, she joined Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King under the leadership of Zeno to participate in the Azazel Cup. Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Verrine made her first appearance in Volume 24, participating in the Azazel Cup as a member of Team Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King. They were matched up against Mahabali's team at the Azazel Stadium under the Scramble Flag rules, but Verrine and her team managed to win without receiving any damage. She later appeared before Issei and Vali, cheerfully introducing herself and Balberith and also revealing their status as Super Devils, much to everyone's shock. In Volume 25, Verrine and Balberith was lodging in the village of the Satan’s territory and watching the tournament, which she founded boring. When Balberith asked Verrine why Hades made them enter the tournament, Verrine believed that Hades wants them to fight the Two Heavenly Dragons. Balberith then asked Verrine about who is their father after learning that Lilith is their mother, Verrine believe that is Hades despite knowing his hatred for devils and they are just pawns to him. He later asked if Verrine wants a father, Verrine answered that she doesn’t know but she wants a big brother. After watching Issei’s victory against Team Leisure of the Kings, Verrine was laughing due to Issei winning by saying breast and managed to defeat the chief God of Norse mythology with the power of breast despite having the power of a transcendental being. She became shocked after seeing Balberith was thinking so hard as he started believe Issei will become their father. Verrine reappeared in True Volume 2, arriving at the lodge to give Balberith a package that was sent by Issei and became exasperated that he didn’t move away from watching the Oppai Dragon show. She became shocked as he quickly snatched the package off her hands and later impressed that he managed to get a reply from Issei. Verrine and her team were up against Diehauser Belial and his team in the first match of the main stage, but they were defeated because Balberith was using Issei’s Oppai Dragon fighting which causes his team to angrily questioned their ace member. Verrine went to the Realm of the Dead to apologize Hades of their defeat because of Balberith’s fascination to Issei and the result made Sonneillon and Gressil to go on a rampage, but Hades assures her that she did great and despite being a Super Devil, there are limited to how they were born. She was asked by Hades to listen to his request and became excited to think its interesting and became puzzled at the recording of a silver humanoid, which Hades revealed its a living being that has the body of a machine. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Verrine possesses immense demonic power. In fact, she and her fellow Devil Balberith were born as irregulars, being considered Super Devils and frightening even Hades from the time they were just born. Flight: Being a Devil, Verrine can fly using her devil wings. Trivia *Verrine comes from the male demon Verrine, who is the demon of impatience and self-healing or health. He was formerly the second in the Thrones, subordinate to Astaroth as Gressil is subordinate to Verrine. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Mythological Figures Category:Alliance of Hell